Occupied
by MysteryMan12
Summary: Requested by FanfictionFan360 and one of the ones I've had troubled writing. Sissi has to use the boys showers because of the girls showers that aren't working. Sissi has enjoyed college so far, but now she'll enjoy it even more as she'll have shower sex with William. What will happen?


Occupied

Sissi was currently taking a shower, water flowing onto her body. This was no ordinary day for her, considering first thing she was in the boy's shower. They had a problem with the girls shower, so the only option was to use the boys.

_Well it is better than nothing, though it's strange using the guys showers._ Sissi thought. Over the years Sissi grew a foot taller, her black hair was cut shorter only going to the top of her shoulders.

"Oh sorry." A familiar voice said. Sissi jumped a little, but then she recognized where the voice came from.

"Oh William, you scared me a little. " Sissi said.

"Again sorry Sissi, I didn't know you were in here. You don't mind if I take a shower?" William asked stepping into the showers, having a blue boxer on only.

"Nope." Sissi said. William took the empty shower next to Sissi, he turned on the water. Hot water came rushing down his face, he then noticed Sissi playing with her hair. He couldn't help but blush, this was the first time he's seen her naked.

"Are you blushing William?" Sissi asked laughing a little. Sissi faced William, showing her full body. But continued on showering, moving her hands around her curves.

William tries his best not to look, but knows he's not doing good. His cock already starting to harden.

"William my, my. I can see something beginning to harden down there." Sissi said teasingly. This made William blush even harder.

"I uh..."

Sissi turned off her shower, then entered William's. "Do I attract you William?" she asked as she started to rub William's cock.

"We can't do that here." William said his heart racing a little.

Sissi whispered in his ear "Why not? No one's going to see us. It's late at night, everyone's practically asleep besides us." She began rubbing his hardening cock once more. William thought about it, Sissi was right.

"Okay, go a head then." William said.

Sissi smirked, then pulled down his boxers. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, you've got a thick cock William." Sissi said as she started to suck on it. William moaned

"Fuck." William brought his hands, to Sissi's head. He pushed her head down onto his cock. He could feel cum squirting into Sissi's mouth already.

"Fuck." He moaned. He let go of Sissi's head, then she said

"Cummed already? Come on William I'm sure you can do better than that." Sissi smirked.

"Gee, I don't know Sissi. It's just so weird doing it in here." William said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Let me show you, how it can't be weird." Sissi said as she kissed William on the lips. She slid her tongue into William's mouth, who had his eyes widened. But even from shock, he swirled his tongue into Sissi's mouth.

_What's this sensation I am feeling? _William thought. His cock once again, started to harden. The two disconnected from their lips.

"That was amazing." William said.

"Amazing? Tsk, tsk. We haven't even begun to fully _enjoy_ this." Sissi said.

"So how do we start fully enjoying this then?" William asked.

"Suck on my tit." Sissi said. William placed his mouth on Sissi's tit, making her moan with pleasure. He started licking it too, making Sissi gasp. William removed his mouth from Sissi's tit, smiling. She then bent down to where his dick would be. She placed his dick between her tits. Sissi pushed his dick with her tits, up and down. This made William moan.

"Ever been tit fucked William?""

"No, but it feels fucking amazing. Push them up and down faster." William moaned. Sissi continued to do that, her wet soft tits pushing up and down William's cock. She took her tongue out, then licked the top of it.

"Holy fuck.' William moaned. William's cock started to harden, then cum came out of it.

"Second time cumming. I guess you're getting a little impatient aren't we. Do you want to fuck my pussy?" Sissi smirked.

"Yes, I want to fuck it hard." William said.

"To bad, I'm going to tease you more." Sissi said removing her tits from his dick.

"Damn you." William said getting angry.

"Oh looks like I made you mad. But trust me when you get to fuck my pussy hard, you'll enjoy it completely. " Sissi said as she kissing William on the lips. The two began an heated kiss again, the water from the shower making it wetter, their tongues swirling in one another mouths. William then slid two fingers into Sissi's pussy. Sissi stopped kissing William.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Fucking your pussy with my fingers. Why?" William asked as he began to shuffle them in her pussy.

"I never said you _can_ finger fuck my pussy William." Sissi said as she slid her hand down to William's.

"Please Sissi, if you won't let me fuck it with my dick. Then at least let me have a small preview." William said.

"Fine." Sissi took her hand off of William's. He began to put three fingers into Sissi's pussy. Sissi let out a small scream of delight, as he began pushing his three fingers in and out of her wet pussy. Sissi kissed William on the lips, while he was doing. They once again battled each other, swirling their tongues around in one another's mouth. Trying to over come the other. They stopped doing this as Sissi said

"I'm starting to cum!"

William's dick twitched, wanting to taste Sissi's cum.

"Let me fuck you now." He said with a bit of a growl.

"Fine, do it and hurry. Fuck me hard and fast." Sissi said.

"Finally." William removed his fingers from Sissi's pussy. He lifted one of Sissi's legs, making her slip a little but William held her grip. He placed his dick, into her pussy. He started to thrust Sissi's pussy with fast paste.

"Oh fuck.'' Sissi moaned.

William slapped Sissi's right tit, making her smile. He then kissed her on the lips. This time it was a normal kiss, but still a heated one. They both tried to conquer one another's lips. William kept thrusting hard into Sissi's wet pussy, getting wetter from the hot water. William lowered his hand, to Sissi's left butt cheek. He slapped it, making her moan with lust.

"Fuck that feels good, slap it again." Sissi then cupped her own tits, pinching her nipples. Once more William slapped Sissi's ass.

"I think I'm starting to cum too."

"Good, keep thrusting harder."

William continued to thrust harder and harder, the sound of his cock pushing in and out of Sissi's pussy echoing the showers.

"Oh fuck, this feels so good. I love it how you're fucking my pussy hard. Keep going, don't stop." Sissi moaned. William continued you to thrust hard into Sissi's wet pussy.

"I'm glad that I put the shower on cold, I've always liked taking cold showers." William said.

"That explains why my skin isn't sun burn red. Guess we've been getting _too_ hot in here." Sissi said giggling a little. William kissed Sissi on the lips, this time it did not turn into an heated one. It was more of a passionate one, the water from the shower dripping onto their faces. They've stop kissing.

"You might be a bitch sometimes." William said as he slapped the Sissi's right tit, making her moan.

"You might get really annoying too." William then slapped her ass, making Sissi moan with lust louder.

"But I don't care, I love you." William said.

"I love you too William. " Sissi smiled. Just then she yelled

"Fuck, I'm cumming!"

"So am I!" William yelled as well. Hot cum, flowed into Sissi's wet dripping pussy.

_I've still got just enough cum left, she's going to love this_ William thought._  
_

William removed his cock from Sissi's pussy, making her scream with delight. "Don't , I know you have more than enough cum left."

"I know, bend down on your knees. Hurry." William moaned. Sissi bent down on her knees, as William put his hand on dick. He started to jerk off with fastness , making Sissi's pussy hot. After half a minute of jerking off, hot cum squirted out from William's dick. It flew right onto Sissi's face.

"Didn't know you knew about facials. Now I can clean off all your cum." Sissi smirked.

"Did you like that you slut?" William asked.

"Loved every minute of it." Sissi said as she began to clean off the cum started flowing onto her face from the water.

**And done ! I got to admit this was a rather challenging one for me. Hoped you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
